A Name Without a Name
by novasenshi
Summary: A tragic accident leaves Momo with out her memories and someone dear to her died in the process. Was it simply an accident, or a set up?
1. Prol

Prologue:  
  
Do you believe in destiny?  
  
A teenage girl sits happily along the white sanded beach; her paint brush is like music as the paint hits softly on the papers surface. Her dark purple hair ripples behind her and some slowly goes gently around her face as the wind blows like a faint release of air.  
  
"Destiny, or fate - the idea that someone, something, is in control of your life, your moves, your thoughts..."  
  
She turns and smiles at the handsome young man behind her. A warm, affectionate smile lights up his face, and he rests his hands gently around his friend's small waist. He sits in silence as he watches his best friend draw the landscape of the ocean. "Tonight, we have to stay and watch the stars," he whispers softly into her ear, light brown hair mixing with purple as he presses his cheek against hers. "Like you told me when you look at them it's like the whole world is yours for the taking." he tells her. The girl throws her head back and laughs joyfully, an angel with the world at her feet.  
  
Spitting, a man with dark brown hair watches the girl and her friend. "Sicken behavior," he sniffs, tilting his nose in the air. Behind him a young blonde with frizzy hair, jumps over a tan wall beside the other man.  
  
"You still wanna do this?" The blonde asked looking at the two friends sitting near the oceans water.  
  
"Yeah!" He grumbles under his breath, glancing away. The blonde hands him a 38 mm and the guy aims it at the couple.  
  
"Do you believe there is a reason for everything that happens?"  
  
"Hey!" A girl with short light purple hair smiles at the two friends as they sit together on the beach.  
  
"When are you two gonna go out? You can't play this, 'just friends' forever." She joked as she turns to see the horizon. The couple begins to laugh, but soon stop when a loud shot is fired into the air. The light purple haired girl, still turned, hears someone cry out in pain and fall to the ground.  
  
Whipping her head around to locate the source of the noises, the smile on her face fades, changing to an expression of horror. A piercing scream slices through the air, as the girl falls down to her two friend's bodies. People in a near by store look over to the beach and some began to come to the two bodies lying motionless on the sand. Silence began to come in - horrified, unbelieving silence - as silent as death. One of the bodies stirs, moving painfully, trying to stand or at least untangle them. One body lies unmoving. Head against the sand, blood mingling light hair, the boy was still. Blood poured heavily from what looked liked his chest, staining the once white sand into a dark red. There was another loud shot, passing through all the people, but hitting the young girl in the back. She falls slowly to the ground, landing on her best friend's chest.  
  
The angel had fallen.  
  
"Destiny - the hardest thing in life to avoid. The one thing you have absolutely no control over, no say in."  
  
Light Brown eyes blink rapidly, adjusting to the bright lights overhead. Slowly, the girl tries to sit, biting back a cry of pain when she tries to move her body. Glancing sideways, a midnight blue haired head comes into view, long shinny hair escaping the tie to fall over his face. One arm curled around his head, a boy sleeps in a chair beside the hospital bed.  
  
A door creaks, waking him, as a doctor enters the room. Moving hair color of deep space out of her eyes, the girl looks confused at the doctor, and asks a question. In her mind there is confusing and loneliness. The doctor's sad eyes reveal the heartbreaking truth. He shakes his head sadly, glancing at the floor as he speaks the words that shatter her life, her dreams. As he leaves the room tears begin to overflow in the girl's brown eyes, streaming down her face as she shakes her head in denial. Crying as though her heart has been ripped from her body, she curls up, head against her knees, great sobs wracking her body. Still, she has know idea why, but just seems like she should. The young man next to her pulls her into his arms, trying to reassure her while tears roll down his own face. But she pushes him away, not knowing who he is. The boy looks at her with sorrow in his eyes as he whispers something so low it was almost impossible to be heard, "Amnesia."  
  
How can an angel fly without wings? 


	2. One

Chapter 1:  
  
Dear Note Book,  
  
I'm crying again and I can't stop. Sometimes it seemed like it was all I could do. It's only been a month since I found out what happened to me, still... I can't remember. The doctor came in after I awoke from that other life, he said he was dead. He? Some guy named Toji I don't remember. After hearing that I started crying like a little baby. I have know idea why but it felt like the best thing to do. Anyway N.B., next to me there was an another boy named, Kiley. I remember him trying to hug me, but I pushed him away. Why? Well, for one thing I didn't know who he was. He was hurt, not physically, but in his heart. He whispered, what was it? Amnesia? Yea, it was the same thing the doctor said I had. The doctor also said it shouldn't last to long but it's been a month. How long will I be the girl without a past?  
  
I'm tired of talking about the hospital so I'll tell you about Toji's funeral. People told me they were sorry about what had happened like I'm suppose to remember. A girl who clams to be my best friend said I was shot. She said Toji protected me when the first one came, but I was hit by the second.  
  
Why was I shot? There wasn't a reason, just a couple of guys out for some fun. Why? They wanted to see terror on the faces of people so they take the lives of others. Still haven't caught those idiots, but even after hearing that someone gave their life to protect mine, I can't remember. It makes me feel like I'm letting them down.  
  
Sae, the girl who said she's my best friend, told me it wasn't my fault. Well, if it wasn't my fault, who's was it? Yours for not turning around before the gun was fired? I shouldn't say that but Sae was there when I was hit. How long will this suffering last? I wish I could remember, at least have an idea to where I should began...  
  
The young girl stopped her writing and looked around her bedroom. It was an attic so you entered it through a trapped door on the floor. If anyone was to enter it would be like they were coming right through the ground.  
  
"Are you still sitting up here?" an older woman with short black hair and glasses asked breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head and looked at her oddly. The lady speaking to me now was my mother. I remember the first time I saw her, I thought she would of had a heart attack when I told her I didn't remember who she was. She kept saying things like:  
  
"I'm blah blah"-  
  
"Remember blah"-  
  
"Remember when you use to Blah!"  
  
It was just a completely different life than what I would have guessed.  
  
"Momo, are you listening to me?" She snapped noticing I was daydreaming again.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said putting on a weak smile.  
  
"Thinking? Are you remembering anything?" She asked hopeful.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about what has happened this passed month."  
  
"Well, you can just stop thinking about what happened the past month and start thinking about what happened before you got-" She stopped when she noticed me getting up from where I was sitting and walking to where she stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" She said blocking my exit downstairs.  
  
"I told you before, don't remind me of what happened. It's to much for me." I said pushing pass her.  
  
' I know you're only trying to help me but you just make things harder for me. ' I walking outside.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" I heard a little voice say. I looked down and saw my best friend standing there.  
  
"Sorry Sae I didn't' see you." I laughed sitting down on my front porch.  
  
"What's up?" She said moving her light purple hair out her face.  
  
"Mom is working my nerves again." I said noticing her outfit.  
  
She was wearing a tight pair of bell bottom jeans, black V-cut shirt with the words Lil Devil in red glitter on it. Her light purple hair was hanging in her face. After knowing her for a month I began to really admire the way she dressed. I remembered her telling me she was a model for some magazine so getting clothes were really easy.  
  
"You always liked the way I dressed. You use to call me a show-off when we would go to school dances." She said a little too cocky.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well, do you want to come with me to a party." Sae smiled.  
  
"Do you think that would be such a good idea? It's only been a month and all so I wouldn't remember that many people."  
  
"Yea, everyone knows what happened. They wouldn't mind a bit."  
  
"Um... okay I guess." I smiled.  
  
"So I'll come back and get you around 8:00. The party is at the beach so- damn." Sae said under her breath. At first I didn't understand why she stopped but I caught on after rethinking what she just said.  
  
"It's okay. Going to the beach is not a problem," I quickly said. "So I'll see you at 8." I gave her a quick smile and ran back inside the house.  
  
"Can I really handle this?" I whispered going back into my room.  
  
I looked up at the clock and noticed it was only 3:00. I decided that would be enough time to take a nap and get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~ ~***************  
  
"Tonight, we have to stay and watch the stars. Like you told me when you look at them it's like the whole world is yours for the taking." A light brown haired boy whispered into my ear. I didn't know what to do so I decided to through my head back and laugh. I turned around and meet eyes with the young mans. He smiled sweetly at me so I rested my head on his chest.  
  
"Toji?!" The words came out unsure.  
  
"Hm?" He asked resting his head down to my neck.  
  
"Would you always protect me? Will you ever hurt me like others did?" I whispered feeling tears run down my face. He looked up slightly and rubbed them away.  
  
"I will protect you with all my heart. I'll never hurt you, you know why?" He asked breathing on my tan skin. I only nodded my head as chills went past with each breath.  
  
"Because I love you. You are my best friend and I will do anything for you." He said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Hey! When are you two gonna go out? You can't play this, 'just friends' forever." Sae joked coming up to use. Toji and I both laughed as we watched her turn around. I stood up and kissed Toji as he began to stand up. He smiled at me sweetly and took my hand.  
  
"I love y-" I began but was interrupted by a loud bang. Toji pushed me down fast and put his body over mine. I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw them wide with pain.  
  
"Toji?" I asked but his body was crushing me.  
  
The next thing I remember were screams echoing through my ears. I sat there for a moment trying to recall what just happened. I rolled Toji over and tried to get a better look at him. Know sooner than I got up and sharp pain it me in my back and I was falling into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************** *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pushed myself up suddenly and screamed out in surprise. Sae's dark eyes where staring at me with confusion.  
  
"Sae why are you here?" I almost screamed from all the shock.  
  
"PARTY!" She yelled making me jump up.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. What am I going to wear?" I said rolling myself out of the covers, forgetting the dream completely.  
  
"Um, duh!" Was all she said before throwing a bag of clothes at me.  
  
I didn't waste anytime after I got dress. I did a quick look in the mirror and was very impressed. I had on a short black skirt with a firefly silver charm around my hips. A white strapless shirt and a long see thought shirt under it. I wore two big silver earrings, four silver bracelets on each arm, and a silver hair clip.  
  
"Anytime now princess." Sae yelled from the second floor.  
  
"Coming! There's something missing." I yelled running to my bedroom table. There was a little white box with different things in it. I looked around and soon pulled out a silver chain with a heart at the end. In front of it were little silver wings, so if you pulled them apart a locket was inside. I looked at it for a moment and read the little words inside.  
  
"You will always be my Angel." I whispered quickly putting it around my neck.  
  
"Now I can party." I smiled running down to meet Sae. 


	3. Two

Chapter 2:  
  
The party was loud, crazy, and just plain messed-up. People were either drinking or making out. Considering I didn't want any beer and didn't have a boyfriend to make out with.  
  
(Unlike Perfect Sae who was making out for 30 minutes now.)  
  
I decided I should go out for a walk. Luckily, I remembered to bring something to do and decided to draw the landscape of the water. I sat down in a very nice flat spot, but I felt very uneasy for some odd reason.  
  
I pulled out the paper and began to slowly draw the outline. Five minutes passed and I felt myself getting lost in the art.  
  
"Nice." A deep voice whispered.  
  
I jumped up and glared at the boy behind me. It was Kiley, Toji's fraternal twin brother.  
  
"Hey." I mumbled, turning my attention back to my art.  
  
"Seems like you have a nag of coming to this spot," He said, sitting next to me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked; not really liking the fact he was there.  
  
I recalled the last month knowing him and at first, thought of him as a sweet guy. (Considering, he did come to the hospital to check up on me.)  
  
But, after I was out, he kept coming over my house telling me things that Sae, he, and I did. He always left Toji out of any conversation. Not to mention, he was a BIG TIME pervert.  
  
"This is where the accident happened." Kiley said, breaking through my train of thought.  
  
"Wha-WHAT?" I yelled, jumping up.  
  
Kiley smirked at me and looked back at the water.  
  
"You were also drawing a picture of the landscape just before it happened." He chuckled.  
  
"How would you know that?" I yelled.  
  
"I took the picture." He smiled, looking up at me.  
  
After I heard that, my mouth dropped to the ground. I didn't know what to say or how to act. Here I was standing with a guy who brother gave his life for me. In the spot both of our lives were changed; and what is this idiot doing? Telling me he has the picture I was drawing when his brother died.  
  
"You okay?" Kiley asked, standing up.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" I yelled.  
  
"Did I help you remember anything?" He questioned, putting his arms around me.  
  
"No and what are you doing?" I yelled, pushing him away from me.  
  
"You never liked people touching you. At least I got to touch you last, unlike my brother." Kiley laughed under his breath.  
  
I turned to Kiley in disbelief. How could someone say something like that about their dead family member? Is this guy that heatless?  
  
I felt Kiley but his arms around me again and I did what any confused and mad, female would do. SLAP HIM.  
  
"What is your problem? How can you say something so mean about someone who cared so much about you? You are the most heartless person I have ever known." I screamed, walking away.  
  
"Wait a second." I heard him yell, but I didn't bother to stop going.  
  
I began walking up a pair of steps when Kiley grabbed my arm hard.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking. You don't remember anything about me or what my family was like. I, for one, don't like the way you treated me back there. My brother and I never got along, let alone cared for one another. So I should be thanking you for letting him die."  
  
"If you never loved your brother, why were you at the hospital the night he was killed?" I yelled, feeling tears run down my face.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Kiley pulled me closer to him.  
  
"Because I-I." He began, but kissed me instead.  
  
Anger, shock, and sadness rolled into my body as I pushed him away from me.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed punching him in his face.  
  
I rubbed my lips off and was able to taste a bit of alcohol.  
  
I didn't even waste my time yelling at him for drinking; I just marched right to Sae. I didn't have to stay here and yell at someone I was obviously not going to get along with.  
  
"Sae take me home!" I yelled, pushing my way pass random people.  
  
Sae was making out like there was know tomorrow with now a different guy.  
  
"Later, Momo." She mumbled, between breaths.  
  
"NOW!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and making our way to the car.  
  
"Okay, okay!" she yelled.  
  
~~~  
  
The car ride home was both quite and annoying. It was quite because Sae didn't ask me anything about the party. Probably upset that I made her leave from her make-out session.  
  
Annoying because she didn't ask me what I did while I was there. The only thing I could think of was Kiley kissing me, and the taste of alcohol in his mouth.  
  
'So he was drunk?'  
  
I thought over and over in my mind, but another thought came to mind.  
  
'Was everything he said at the beach true? He's brother dieing there. him taking the picture. Or was he too drunk to make any sense? '  
  
I moaned and looked out the window. We were already sitting outside of my house so I quickly opened the door.  
  
"Sorry about the party." l mumbled, walking up my steps.  
  
"Hey!" Sae yelled, from the car window.  
  
I turned around and saw her smiling at me.  
  
"He wasn't that cute," was all she said, than drove off.  
  
"She sure does get over things quick." I whispered under my breath.  
  
~~~  
  
It wasn't too long before my mom found me sitting in the living room. I expected her to yell at me for coming home so late, but she did something that I wasn't expecting.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked, sitting in the chair across from me.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said, thinking our conversation would lead to arguments.  
  
"Well, I talked to your doctor today... about the amnesia, I mean."  
  
"Yeeeeeaaaaa!" I said, trying to get to the point.  
  
"Well, he told me that if you haven't had your memories back in the next week. You might never have them back."  
  
"WHAT? Amnesia can't last forever can it?" I yelled, sitting straight up.  
  
"Well, apparently it can. I'm sorry sweetly. We have to get you to remember something. You can try with you friends for a few days, than I'll try."  
  
'Losing it forever? I can't believe it! Why couldn't everything just go back to the way it was? Well, I don't even know if that way is a good idea. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! I'm confused, I need to sleep. Yeah, sleep would be good.'  
  
I blinked a few times and looked at my mother. I never thought that my amnesia could get any worst. It just wasn't that I couldn't remember who I was. It was the fact I won't remember Toji and what kind of person he was. I would never know if I was even the kind of person worth giving up a life. But those thought disappeared from my head and I found myself going into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey lets dye our hair okay!" Sae laughed, pulling out different boxes of permanent hair dye.  
  
"Why would you want to do something like that? I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much." I said, pointing to my blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, come on Momo. Just think about it.Would you want to be, Ms. Brown creamy skin, with sexy light brown eyes, and boring blonde hair? The everyday playgirl-"  
  
"I'm not a PLAYGIRL!" I interrupted.  
  
"OOOOOOOORRRRRRR!" She continued, "Ms. Sexy Smooth Brown Skin, golden light brown eyes, and outstanding sparkling colored hair?" Sae chuckled, shaking her head like mad.  
  
"You know, it only sounds good because you put sexy, outstanding, and sparkling in the same sentence." I laughed.  
  
"Shut-up! You always have to be the, 'I'm -so- sure- of- everything' type person. Since you don't like that idea, let's just do it as a friendship thing."  
  
"Friendship thing?" I questioned.  
  
"Geez, we dyed our hair because we are best friends. It's better than friendship charms, because we can never lose it. Well, unless we dye our hair again." Sae smiled.  
  
"That sounds so stupid. The next thing I know, you'll be asking me to get friendship tattoo,"  
  
Sae smiled and her eyes twinkled in an odd way.  
  
"Don't even think about it." I yelled, before she could even think about the possibilities. "If we dye our hair the same color, people would get confused." I said, trying to get the idea out of her head.  
  
"How? Considering you're a playgirl tan and I'm an innocent lighter color." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'M NOT A PLAYGIRL!" I yelled, attacking her.  
  
"I knew that would get you to loosen up, but for real, let's do it." Sae smiled, as I held her in a tight head lock.  
  
"Fine! But I get to pick the colors." I yelled.  
  
"Fine, now LET ME GO! I can't breath." She laughed, as we both feel down on the floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~ ~~~***********  
  
My eyes snapped open and I ran to the mirror.  
  
"My hair is dark purple." I whispered myself.  
  
I stood there for a moment and decided to call Sae myself. I walked over to my phone and was about to pick it up. when it rang.  
  
"Sae we need to talk!" I yelled, most likely hurting the person's ear.  
  
"Yeah, I agree we need to talk, but I'm not Sae. I'm not saying I wouldn't mind being her. Imagine me in a women's body." A deep voice laughed, from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" I yelled.  
  
"Aw, you're breaking my heart. I would at least think you would remember MY voice." He said.  
  
"What do you want Kiley? I'm in the middle of something very important and I don't have time to talk to you-"  
  
"-BUT you have time to talk to Sae?" He said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah, so bye." I said about to hang up the phone.  
  
I heard him scream and started to make a pathetic cry.  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled, annoyed.  
  
"Maybe it's just me but, when someone calls, they have a pretty good reason." Kiley laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe it is just you. You're not the kind of person that would make an interesting conversation." I yelled.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt. And all the things I did for you."  
  
"Ha!" I laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I want to talk to you. Meet me at the Moon Set Park at 4 okay." he said.  
  
"Well, I would but... WHERE IS IT? If I can't remember my life, what makes you think I'm going to remember places?" I yelled.  
  
"FINE, FINE, FINE. I'll come and get you at 4, so be home. I'll see you then." He said, hanging up.  
  
"WAIT, I never said I would come with you." I yelled, hoping by some odd miracle he heard me.  
  
I moaned out in frustration and hung up the phone. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone, unless I did what he asked.  
  
"Crap, I have to call Sae." I said, picking the phone back up.  
  
I dialed the phone a little to slow for someone my age, but I had to make sure I remembered it correctly. She told me her number about a week ago, so it was still a little fuzzy in my mind. "Hello?" A little cheery voice answered the phone.  
  
"Um, hello! May I speak to Sae?" I asked, hoping I dialed the right number.  
  
"Oh! Momo, you poor child. You still don't have your memories back. I remember when you use to call and always tell me I made such wonderful cookies. You said you haven't had any-"  
  
"Mom, give me the PHONE!" I heard a familiar voice interrupt.  
  
"All right dear, have a nice day." The mother said to me, but I didn't have a chance to answer because Sae's voice was yelling in the background.  
  
"You never in your life said anything like that. We both hated her cookies with a passion." She laughed into the phone.  
  
"Um, okay. well. I'm calling you because I have to tell you about this dream I had. I want to know if it means anything and if you can come over?"  
  
"Why can't you just tell me about it on the phone? I don't really see the reason for coming over." She said in a rude tone.  
  
"Well, Kiley ask me to go somewhere with him at 4, and if you are here, maybe he'll leave me alone."  
  
"Ki-KIELEY? You mean Toji's brother. The dark, mysterious, playboy, every woman would die for." Sae yelled.  
  
"Not every girl. The guy is a major Monkish Hentai." I said.  
  
"Well, you thought the same thing when you first meet him. I'm not quite sure, but you guys got really close, but he did something really stupid and you fell for his brother."  
  
"Was I a little brain dead in my last life?" I joked.  
  
Sae laughed and agreed to come over.  
  
We both hung up and a few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"MOMO! Someone is here to see you." My mother, called from downstairs.  
  
Since it was still early in the morning I still had on my Pj's. It was the middle of the summer so I put on whatever I could find.  
  
Which consist of: a pair of too short for public shorts and a 'MY MOTHER WOULD KILL ME IF SHE SAW ME IN THIS,' shirt.  
  
"Tell her to just come up to my room." I yelled.  
  
It was Sae after all, she might just think my sleeping attire was a fashion statement. I saw my trap door open and suddenlyI wish I could have died.  
  
"KILEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled, grabbing something to cover me up.  
  
"Oh! I've seen you in something way more exposing." He laughed.  
  
"Why would my mom let you in my room?" I asked, trying a way to hide my body.  
  
"Well, your mother and I are good friends. You don't know that because you can't remember." He smirked. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M READY? You're here 2 hours early. You said 4 and its 2. Did you forget how to tell time or something?" I yelled in rage.  
  
"No, I just figured you would call Sae to come over ASAP." He said, walking closer to me.  
  
"STAND BACK! I'll-I'll throw this at you." I yelled, holding up my alarm clock.  
  
"Oh please!" He smiled coming closer.  
  
I threw the clock, but sadly it went right past his head.  
  
"Stop it Kiley!" I yelled, trying to get away.  
  
He grabbed my arm and held me TIGHT in his arms.  
  
"Stop moving, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I struggled and tried to break free, but it was a waste of time. I stood there shocked as he held me in his arms.  
  
"You can let me go now." I blushed.  
  
"No, I kinda like being here like this." He whispered, breathing on my neck.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS DOING?" A voice yelled through the room.  
  
I pushed Kiley away from me, "Sae, nice to see you." Kiley said on the floor.  
  
"Clockwise!" She smirked devilish.  
  
"Nice little get-up you got there." She said looking at my Pj's.  
  
"Shut-up!" I yelled, covering myself with the cover, "Kiley, can you leave? Sae and I have some important stuff to talk about."  
  
"Well, I did come to get you so I think I'll stay." He said, sticking his tough at me.  
  
"What grade are we in?" Sae said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. How about you ask Momo and see if she remembers." He smiled.  
  
"GET OUT!" I yelled, pushing him through the hole in the floor.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back at 3:30, be ready or I'm kidnapping you." He yelled.  
  
"Sooooooo, is there something going on there?" Sae asked, smiling. "N-No! Are you sick or something?" I yelled.  
  
Her smile only grew wider and I knew it was a waste to talk to her about it.  
  
"Anyway, what about the dream?" She asked, sitting on my bed.  
  
"Well, did we dye our hair together?" I asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah we did it as a friendship thing. You picked purple because it was your favorite color. When I said I didn't want my hair dark, you said I can have light purple and you will take dark. I still remembered the way your mom yelled, "I'll cut your hair if you don't take that out," Later she said it looked nice and she let you keep it." Sae laughed.  
  
"So, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory." I said, sitting next to her.  
  
"So you're remembering things through your dreams?" Sae asked, confused.  
  
"It seems like it, but...that means-" I whispered, feeling my heart drop.  
  
"Would you always protect me? Will you ever hurt me like some did?" "I will protect you with all my heart. I'll never hurt you, you know why? Because I love you. You are my best friend and I will do anything for you. Anything for you... Anything... Anything...  
  
"MOMO? Means what?" Sae yelled.  
  
"What?" I asked, still remembering what the last dream was.  
  
"It looks like you're about to cry. Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." I lied.  
  
"Anyway, Kiley is going to be here soon. How about I help you pick something to wear?" Sae smiled, jumping up.  
  
"What? No, I can get my own clothes, thank you very much." I said, getting up.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, you really don't have a choice." Sae laughed, going through my closet. 


	4. Three

Chapter 3:  
  
It was 10 minutes after my little make-over with Sae and Kiley was waiting for me downstairs.  
  
"Wow! You look really good, better than I thought. Ya know you should really go out for modeling." Sae said smiling to herself.  
  
"Yeah right, you only want a reason to make me up more." I said, walking over to the mirror.  
  
When I got there my mouth fell open in surprise and impression. I wore a loose cloth skirt that showed a little bit of leg, a white shirt that tied in the back and had dangling sleeves, wooden earrings, and a pair of thong sandals. "So what are you waiting for, get down there." Sae said, pushing me all the way to the living room.  
  
I entered the room as slow as possible. I didn't want him to think I got made-up for him, I mean I did, but it wasn't by choice.  
  
"You look nice." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Can we leave?" I asked, not really paying attention the way his eyes looked at me.  
  
"Dear, be nice to Kiley. He has done a lot for you!" My mother, said from the far right corner of the room.  
  
"Like what?" I snapped, sounding harsher than I meant too.  
  
"Well, as soon as he heard about your accident. He rushed right to the hospital to see how you were doing. The poor boy worried more than you can think. I think it's nice that the two of you are getting together, especially after the lost of your friend." She smiled, at Kiley.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at Sae, "I'll call you as soon as I get back tonight."  
  
I said grabbed Kiley's arm and head him to the door.  
  
"If you ever get home, TONIGHT!" Sae laughed, behind us.  
  
~~~  
  
Its' been 2 hours and the only places Kiley and I went to were, are you ready for this? A MANGA (comic) SHOP and a TOY STORE! I asked him why he was taking me to places like this. We were both 17, not babies. He told me it was a way to get into your inter child.  
  
I was going to leave him when he said we were going to a video arcade next, but I told him I was going to die of starvation.  
  
"Hey, are you in the mood for some pizza?" He asked, pointing to Mario's Best Pizza House.  
  
"Whatever, but when are we going to get to the talking?" I asked.  
  
"When we get inside." He said, pulling me to the shop.  
  
When we walked in, it was like Kiley was the most popular person in the inter world. Males, females, young, and old. Everyone body inside knew him and they didn't seem like bad people.  
  
"Momo sweetie, I am so sorry about what-"  
  
"-Can we have a place to sit?" Kiley said, before the lady finished.  
  
"Sure, why don't you take the spot you both use to sit?" She said, pointing to a booth sit in the way back.  
  
"What kind of pizza do you want Mo?" Kiley asked, smiling at me.  
  
"How about a...Wha-WHAT! We aren't here to be buddy-buddy. We are here so you can tell me what the heck you want."  
  
"The usual." Kiley yelled, not paying me any attention.  
  
When he looked back at me, the light of the lamp hit his midnight blue hair. It sparkled in an odd way making him look a little cute.  
  
"Um...so what do you want?" I asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to hang with you. Hoping to bring some good memories back."  
  
"What good memories? I don't recall any. Wait that sounded stupid, what good memories do we have?" I said, sitting back into my seat.  
  
"Well-" Kiley began, but was cut off by a group of girls who walked over to our table.  
  
"KILEY! I haven't seen you forever." A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes yelled, sitting next to him.  
  
"How is everything going?" Another girl with blonde hair, asked.  
  
"We were wondering when we were going to see you again." A girl with red and black hair said, sitting next to me.  
  
"I'm in the middle of something, if you don't mind." Kiley said, making eye contact with me.  
  
I turned my head and saw the glance the girls gave me.  
  
"If it isn't little Ms. Double taker." The brown hair girl, said to me.  
  
"What do you mean, Double Taker?" I asked, finding this a little interesting.  
  
"She means noth-"  
  
"What she means is... you broke Kiley's heart and went straight for Toji. I mean, you think it's bad that you hurt this guy, but getting his brother killed also. What kind of person are you?" The red haired girl, yelled interrupting Kiley.  
  
I looked at the girls and started to laugh, "Wait, wait, wait! You guys gotta be joking. I would never go out or even fall for someone like Kiley. He's a complete idiot, sluttish perverted dog, that doesn't know a thing about people's feelings or falling in love. I would never in my life go as low as to someone as him, unless I was being paid over millions of dollars. But not even that if you get what I'm saying." I laughed.  
  
When I was finished the three girls glared at me, many people shook their heads and looked at me. I looked at Kiley I knew I went way to far.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away." I said, hoping that would help.  
  
Kiley looked at me for a moment and stood up.  
  
"Kiley, I'm sorry. I didn-"  
  
"Cancel that pizza, will you?" He said, slamming the door as he left.  
  
~~~  
  
"How could you say something like that? You don't even know if that's how you really feel." Sae yelled, as I feel into her bed.  
  
"I didn't mean to sound so mean. I-I just felt so different after those girls said that. What else was I going to do?" I whined.  
  
"Hold it in, maybe. You shouldn't have paid it any mind." Sae yelled, holding her blue pillow tighter.  
  
"I don't understand anything, I may never understand. If I don't remember more things, I may never get my life back together. I don't know how long I can take being like this. It seems as if I'm putting people in a lot of pain."  
  
"Don't talk that way. YOU will get your memories back, YOU will understand everything, and YOU will talk to Kiley."  
  
"How can I talk to him after I just did the most embarrassing thing to him?" I cried.  
  
"Just try and see. Hearing that you are sorry is better than not knowing at all." Sae whispered, as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I gave her an odd look. In the back of my head. something was telling me Sae would have never said anything like that. She would have thought this was a perfect opportunity to win him over. I shook my head and realized I was just imagining that.  
  
"I'll do it, but it things get crazy...it's your fault." I smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************* 


	5. Four

Chapter 4:  
  
Tap...Tap...Tap  
  
"What?" A light voice yelled through the door window.  
  
"Um-Can I speak to um... Kiley, please?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you need to see him?" The voice answered back.  
  
"I need to talk to him about something." I yelled, getting irritated by the person.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Momo." I said trying to look at the person's face.  
  
The door to the house flew open and a young girl around 7 or 8 smiled at me. She had long dark brown hair, which was pulled into two pigtails, light green eyes, tan skin, and had a cute smile.  
  
"Momo, I know you don't remember me... but I'm Sony, Kiley's little sister." She said, giving me a golden smile. "Hello, can you tell me if your brothers home?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold up." She said, running up a pair of steps.  
  
I heard her yelling something then there was a loud bang, a scream, and then Sony ran back downstairs with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kiley said he doesn't want to speak to you. He told me to tell you, why waste his time talking to you... if you're only going to make his life hard. I tried to tell him you were nice, but he threw his shoe at me." Sony cried.  
  
"Sony, where is your brother's room?" I asked.  
  
"It's the very last door upstairs. When you walk up and look down the right hall, you'll be looking right at it. You can just walk in because he broke his door slamming it last night."  
  
I nodded my head and patted the girl on her head. I then made my way upstairs, still trying to come up with something to say. 'Why did I say that about him?' I thought, walking closer to his room.  
  
I took a pick inside and noticed it was empty. "Kiley?" I asked, walking inside.  
  
I heard soft footsteps behind me and I tried to turn around. The person grabbed me and pushed me back, so I couldn't see them.  
  
"Why are you here?" The voice whispered.  
  
"I want to tell you I'm sorry. For everything I did, said, and how I've been acting all together."  
  
"Why did you say it? Am I really that bad? Was our date really that bad?" It asked.  
  
"Date? I thought you just wanted to talk to me, I never though it as a date." I blushed.  
  
"Answer my question!" he yelled.  
  
"Kiley," I pulled away from him and turned to him. "It wasn't bad at all. It was actually fun going places I never thought I would want to go. I really enjoyed myself."  
  
"If you enjoyed yourself, why did you want to leave so bad? Why did you say those things about me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know! Hearing what those girls said drove me crazy. I didn't want to think, I could have done something like that. I don't think I would do anything like that." I mumbled, running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Who not?" Kiley asked.  
  
I walked away from Kiley and sat in a near by chair. I studied his room and was surprised over how clean it was. I always thought a guy's room would be dirty, but his was just fine. It had a black rug, black curtains, and black silk covers on his bed. I guess he really liked black. I looked around some more and noticed a small picture book on his bed. I walked over to the bed and picked it up. I gave him a questionable look, but it didn't seem like he cared. I opened the book slowly and gasped when I saw the first picture.  
  
It was ME, Toji, and Kiley. We were all sitting on what looked like their (Kiley and Toji) porch steps. I was sitting on Kiley's lap and my legs were on Chris's.  
  
The second picture was Sae and I. We were showing off our hair colors and wearing bunny ears.  
  
There was also another of Toji and Kiley fighting (not real fighting) with me in the background holding a sign. (I couldn't really see what it said)  
  
My heart felt warm every time I looked at a different picture. We looked so happy. I turned the book over, so I'm looking at the lining of the pages. All of them were white except this on in the middle. It was a different color than all of the others. I was about to turn to the page but Kiley took the book from me.  
  
"What?" I yelled.  
  
"I forgive you. Can you please leave?" he asked, putting on his classic smile.  
  
"Why can't I see the picture? And why do I have to leave?"  
  
"You aren't ready to see it. I'm asking you to leave because I want to go to sleep." Kiley lied.  
  
I gave him my, I'm-so-sure look and walked out the door. I was hoping he would come and stop me... but nothing happened. 


	6. Five

Chapter 5:  
  
"Momo, I'm sure you saw it all wrong. He would never do anything to hurt you." Sae said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Sae, I saw them. How could I've be so stupid? Of course he would do something like that. He's a complete idiot, sluttish perverted dog, that doesn't know a thing about people's feelings or falling in love. How could I let myself go so low?" I cried.  
  
"Everything will be okay... don't give up on him. Talk to him first and you will see what I mean." Sae whispered.  
  
"I will never talk to him again. EVER!" I yelled.  
  
I pulled away from Sae and walked over to my bedroom desk. There saw a little box with little things inside. I lit a match and was about to drop it inside the box, to burn it of course, but Sae pulled it away from me.  
  
"Don't do this." she said.  
  
"I never want to see them again." I yelled.  
  
"Well, I'll put them over here and one day you can decide if it's a good thing to burn these." she said, opening a secret hole I had in my floor. You only had to move a little part of ripped rug out the way and lift a piece of wood under it. Inside was a little opening that you could put things in.  
  
"There it's all gone. Let's go see Toji and we can go see a movie, just the 3 of us." Sae smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~  
  
"Another dream, THE BOX!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed. I looked around my floor and found a ripped part in my rug. I did everything my dream showed me and sure enough, there was a little box inside. I nervously picked it up and I pulled off the top. There was a black book, papers, pictures, and a few flowers inside. I pulled them out one by one and sat them down on my bed. I decided to start with the photo's first.  
  
I picked them up and noticed some of them where the one's at Kiley's house. There were a couple with Sae, Toji, and Kiley. There were a few with Sae and Kiley, Kiley and Toji, and a lot with Kiley and me.  
  
I blushed when I saw the picture of Kiley and me in a park, feeding fish, Kiley pushing me on a swing, the two of us feeding each other, or KISSING!? I dropped the pictures on my bed and picked up a few notes in the box.  
  
The first one read;  
  
Momo,  
I know it's cheesy writing you a letter. I'm sitting right next to you, but I'm bored and I'm sure you are bored also. Anyway, let me get to the point before Mrs. J ...notice me writing you a note. You wanna go out? I know you think I'm a complete and sick minded sick-o... but these last 3 weeks has been fun. Well, for me at least...  
  
We don't have to start out fast... but slow... to get to know each other is all. If you answer to this letter and don't decide to kill me. I'll write you back.  
Till then,  
Kil  
  
"Kil? As in Kiley, duh!" I whispered, picking up the next letter.  
  
Momo,  
Good, so you're not going to kill me after all. Well, now that you gave me your answer... Where should I start? Um... would you like to go to the movies or something Friday night, well tomorrow? If you think this is moving to fast... forget I ever said anything... just tell me what you think okay?  
Later,  
Kil  
  
"Please tell me I didn't go on a date with him!" I moaned, picking up the next note  
  
Momo,  
I'm happy you enjoyed Friday night. I was a little shocked when you took me into that toy store and manga shop. Who would have thought you liked Anime? It was way better than going to the movies. The pizza shop had a lot of people in it, did it bother you? I know how much you hate being near groups of people. I know they always think the wrong thing about you.  
  
Anyway, are we going to tell Toji and Sae anytime soon? They have been getting a little nosy in to where we've been going. Well tell me what you think when we go to the pizza shop today.  
Love?  
Kil  
  
P.s.  
I know we've been going out for only 4 days, but if the Love is too much... tell me.  
  
"Love...Love? What the heck?" I panicked, picking up the next note.  
  
Angel,  
I know I haven't written you a note in... (Thinking) 5 weeks. I can't believe we've been together so long. Not that I had my thoughts on it not lasting. (You are so cute when you're mad...You just looked at me)  
  
Come on, you can't really be that mad about yesterday. It was only a little water and your mom didn't ground you. But for real, I didn't mean to get you in so much crap. You can't stay mad at me forever; because you're an Angel... they forgive. Anyway, I've been doing some thinking and I noticed the way Toji has been around you. To tell you the truth... I think he likes you... more than friends. I don't know where this came from... but I'm worried a little. I know you guys are best friends and all...but that guy scares me. Even if he is my brother, he does some pretty stupid things. He might try to take you away from me...he is a romantic. big headed bum after all. I don't know... maybe I'm paranoid. I'll just talk to you about it later.  
Love you always,  
D  
  
2nd to Last note;  
  
Angel,  
We NEED to talk as soon as school is over. MEET me in the back of the school; I'll be standing near Mr. Dale's car.  
From,  
Kiley  
  
I shook my head and picked up the last note. It was a little ripped and looked like someone cried on it. (It was written in pen and it had blotches all over it.)  
  
MOMO!  
It wasn't what you think! We've been going together for almost 2 months. I would never ever in my life do anything to hurt you. You are way too special to me... I would never do anything to make you cry. PLEASE, answer my phone calls when I call you. I really want to get this cleared up. I'm telling you... it was a set up. Someone wants us to break up... why you can't see that. Just please... answer my calls. I can't stand us being like this...  
I'll always love you,  
Kil  
  
"This might be what my dream was talking about, Kiley and I breaking up." I whispered, as I folded the notes and put them back in the box.  
  
It was almost time for lunch; hey I slept in late, so I decided to read the diary later. I took a shower and put on my new strapless black dress. When I got downstairs, Sae was sitting in a chair.  
  
"Why are you in my house?" I asked. "Stop it... I was waiting for you to wake up. You never sleep till 2 in the after noon, what's up?"  
  
I told her about everything I discovered and she seemed to be taking it pretty good.  
  
"Yeah, I know about all that. It all really happened. Anyway, what happened at Kiley's house, yesterday?" She said, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, he said he forgave me and asked me to leave. I was looking in his picture book, but for some odd reason... he wouldn't let me see the last page."  
  
"Hmm... You wanna go out to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. sure. whatever!" I said, wondering why she was blowing me off. 


	7. Six

Chapter 6:  
  
"Hey Sae, Momo, wait for me," a boy with dark brown hair yelled.  
  
He hugged Sae and then hugged me. I pulled him away from me and gave him an odd look.  
  
"Um... can you not touch me?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, still haven't got your memo's back I see." he smiled.  
  
"Momo, this is Kevin. We use to hang out with him. He and Toji use to be best friends... but for some odd reason they stopped hanging out." Sae said, looking at him.  
  
"So, what happened between you two?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Eric and I ended up getting into a fight with Toji . about a little something we helped him on." He smiled.  
  
"We told him if we helped him, he'll have to give us a little something. We'll he double crossed us and we-" He looked at Sae, "-stopped being close... and stuff."  
  
"Well, I have to go ladies, gotta meet Eric, ya know. I'll see you later." he said, eyeing me once again.  
  
"Tell Eric I said WUZ UP and CALLME!" Sae yelled.  
  
"How about a little shopping?" she asked.  
  
2 HOURS LATER!  
  
"I wonder what they were fighting about." I said, throwing my 8 bags onto a bench.  
  
"I don't know. You know guys these days, always fighting over stupid stuff." Sae laughed.  
  
Sae suddenly stopped and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the Dark Lord himself." Sae smiled.  
  
I turned around and meet eyes with Kiley. I jumped up and turned a deep cherry red, "Kiley... um Hi!" I said, trying to smile.  
  
"Dark Lord?" He asked, sitting down next to Sae.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, anyway?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because you've been a little moody lately." Sae smiled, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Can't you call me something else other than Dark Lord?" He whined.  
  
"How about Kil-kun?" I joked.  
  
Sae and Kiley gave me this odd look. I tried to laugh, but they didn't think it was funny at all. "Kil-kun? Where did you come up with that?" he asked, moving next to me.  
  
"I just came up with it is all. I think it sounds cute." I answered.  
  
"I see Eric and Kevin, I'll be right back okay?" Sae said hurrying off.  
  
We watched her walk away and I broke the silence between Kiley and me, "How about some ice cream?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Kiley smirked, walking me down to a Johnny's Ice Cream.  
  
When we finally got our ice-cream, we ate in silence. I noticed he was staring at the children across the street, so I playfully kicked him. He turned to me with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" I asked.  
  
"Kids," Kiley whispered.  
  
"What about them? Want some?" I asked, taking a bit of my ice cream blizzard.  
  
"I don't know what I want. How about you?" He said, looking up at me.  
  
"I don't know... I don't really like kids. Sometimes, I think it would be cool to have someone you love more than anything, but in other times... they are so annoying. You know?" I asked looking at him.  
  
Luckily he had his head turned, because the second I looked at him... I blushed. He's hair was out and blowing in his face. You could tell it was clean and soft because the way is moved and shinnied. His stormy eyes were looking across the street at a mother yelling at her son. I watched Kiley lick his lips and almost wanted to --WAIT A SECOND! What am I thinking?  
  
I pulled myself away from my thoughts and saw Kiley staring at me.  
  
"YEAH?" I yelled in shock.  
  
I tried to act cool by eating some of my ice cream, but I missed my mouth and got it all over my face.  
  
"I remember when you told me you wanted to have a son. You said you would call it Antonio or if it was a girl you would name it Akuma."  
  
"Why would I name my daughter Devil in Japanese?" I asked, still acting like I haven't noticed the cold ice-cream on my face  
  
Kiley suddenly jumped up and came close to my face. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
"It was my idea really," he said the ice cream from my face. He smiled softly and started to move away, but for some odd reason I grabbed him.  
  
"Kiley?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?" he whispered, looking into my eyes.  
  
Before neither of use could do anything else, Sae, Eric, and Kevin were standing beside us.  
  
"Should we go back and act like we didn't see anything?" Sae asked, giving us an odd smile.  
  
"He was helping me get the ice cream off my face," I lied, watching them sit down.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, and Eric and I are going together," Kevin joked, putting his arm around him.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad," Sae and I said at the same time.  
  
"That's not funny. You can hurt a man's feelings," Kiley smiled.  
  
"He said it," Sae laughed.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to be his boyfriend," Eric yelled moving away from Kevin.  
  
"Come on, we're joking," I smiled, taking a good look at Eric.  
  
He was a bit shorter than Kevin and had blonde hair that was kind of frizzy. He looked as good as Kevin and Deon, but he had a scary look to him. The kind of scary, you wouldn't trust. Come to think of it, Kevin and Eric had that look to them; then again Sae has that look also.  
  
"So I heard you were friends with Toji." I asked trying to make conversation with them.  
  
"Yeah, we were all good friends." Eric said, looking at Kevin and Sae.  
  
"Funny, I don't recall meeting any of you." Kiley said cautiously.  
  
"We were the boys who went on the N.Y.C. Trip with him 3 weeks before his death." Kevin said.  
  
"You put saving cream on our stuff, because your brother said something about your girlfriend." Eric added.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. I'm out of here," Kiley said standing up.  
  
"Kiley wait," I yelled.  
  
"Let me talk to him," Sae said, going after him.  
  
I watched her catch up to them and they began talking. I put my attention back on Eric and Kevin; they were both staring at me and licking their lips.  
  
"Um..." I said feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"You really have no idea who we are?" Kevin asked, moving closer to me.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"You don't remember us, is that right?" Eric said, coming on my other side.  
  
"Yeah." I said feeling even more uncomfortable than before.  
  
"Cool," They both said.  
  
"That's the coolest thing I have ever heard of. I always wanted to forget who I am and start all over." Eric smiled.  
  
"I agree." Kevin said rubbing his head.  
  
"Tell us about it." They both said.  
  
I looked at them like they were drugged, but told them everything anyway. It was like they were little children listening to their grandfather tell them stories. But in a way, I felt good letting out everything that was bothering me.  
  
Soon Sae came back, saying Kiley was upset and decided to go home. I told them I couldn't stay out passed 11 so they all walked me home. Hanging out with those guys was more fun than I expected, but I really wanted to get back to reading my diary. 


	8. Seven

Chapter 7:  
  
It wasn't like I expected it to be, my dairy I mean. It was almost full and half the things in it were notes for class, my day, and other stuff a little child would write. I was about to give up when I noticed Kiley's name pop up.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well Toji asked me out last week. Boy was I was surprised. I didn't think he thought of me that way, it was a real big shock. He said the last 3 weeks have been good for him, and I know they were good for me. I told him I would be okay with going out with him, as long as he doesn't start acting like a jerk. He told me it was his way of hiding things from others, and he doesn't mean to act that way. I thought it was real cute how he thought everything he was doing was wrong. He kept asking me if he was moving to fast or if it was okay. We both had more in common than I thought. Besides, I found out her was in love with anime. I took him to a toy and manga shop on our first date. He sure was surprised, so he took me to a pizza shop. People there knew him very well and we got out a seat only we are aloud to have. It was a lot of fun, we are thinking about telling Toji and Sae about it soon. It's better if we wait awhile before telling them. One thing for sure, it's hard lying to my best friends.  
  
Well I'm done here,  
Angel  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned the page. I personally though that entry was a boring, but at least I knew I was happy about going with him.  
  
"Odd." I whispered, reading some more.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am soooooo mad at Kil-kun it's sick. (Kil-kun is my nickname for Kiley. He calls me angel so it's only fair he gets a nickname.) Anyway, he came over to the house when my mom wasn't home and asked me to walk outside. When I came out he started chasing me with a water gun. I tried getting away, but he ended up getting me and my mom's living room. I forgot the window was open and she came home, just when it was happening. She was soooo upset I was sure my life was going to end. Luckily, she knew it was an accident and only yelled at me. Kil-kun said sorry, but I'm still upset. It's cute when he wants me to forgive him. I'm not so mad; I just like to watch him suffer.  
  
Well I'll write later,  
Angel  
  
//That's why Kiley and Sae got quite when I said Kil-kun, if they knew I use to call him that, why didn't anyone tell me?//  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am sooooo happy and confused. (Just to tell you...I'm writing you in class.) Yesterday, Kil-kun gave me a little locket. (Now I'm starting to cry) I'll just write out what happened like it was a play (K: Kil-kun and M: ME):  
  
K: Can I talk to you?  
  
M: Sure, what's up?  
  
(He came in my house and I took him to the living room)  
  
K: I want to tell you that you mean everything to me and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.  
  
M: Ooookkkkaaaaaay, is that all you wanted to say?  
  
K: I'm trying to be romantic for once and you're messing it up. So here...  
  
(hands me a little black box)  
  
(I open it and scream a little)  
  
K: You like?  
  
M: I love it! Thank you sweaty.  
  
(It was a silver chain with a heart at the end. In front of it were little silver wings, so if you pulled them apart a locket was inside)  
  
K: Open it (I opened it and looked inside.)  
  
M: (reading) You will always be my angel. Aw, baby, thank you!  
  
(I hug him and we kiss... until my mom came in and broke it up.)  
  
Anyway, that was what happened. Inside the chain was little ascription that said, "You will always be my angel."  
  
I'm a little happy mom came in and stopped it, because I was a little too happy. She wasn't mad, but she said she doesn't want to see that when she's home.  
  
Now, I'm confused because Kil-kun wrote me a note telling me to meet him after school. I know I don't know how he feels, but he seems upset in the note. Plus, he wrote out his real name in the note, and he usually puts Kil. I don't know, maybe it isn't anything. Oh, he also think Toji is in love with me... that's funny. I don't see how he can like me... I don't like him like that. (I use to but that's a completely different ball game) Now Toji and Sae would maybe look OK, but not him and me.  
  
The class bell rang, I gotta go.  
To my baby I go,  
Angel  
  
"We seemed so happy. I wonder what he did that made me change my mind."  
  
By some odd miracle my question was answered on the next entry.  
  
Diary,  
Kiley and I are finished! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? What did I ever do to him to make him feel like he needs another girl? I was going to where he told me to meet him and right before I called him... he had his hands on this other girl and was kissing her. That slut had her hands all over him and I just couldn't stay there and see that. I turned around and ran, but he saw me of course. He was trying to call me, but I completely shut him out of my life and I don't want to hear anything he has to say. I never in my life felt something so painful or thought something like this could happen. So I kept on running and ended up in a park. Luckily, Toji was there to talk to. I wanted to beat him up so bad, because he reminds me of Kiley, but he made me feel better and I felt slightly closer to him. I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm going to call Sae before I go insane again.  
  
"I didn't write a closing. I guess I must have liked Kiley that much. But, why would he want to hurt me like that? Why would he give me the necklace and then go off with some girl?"  
  
All the thinking I was doing was giving me a headache. I decided to go out for a walk and maybe make sense of everything in my mind.  
  
"Momo, where are you going?" my mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to the park mum. I'll be back before 2."  
  
"It's already 1 in the morning. Why are you going out so late? You just came back from being out." She yelled, but I was already gone.  
  
I finally entered the entrance of the park and sat down near the pond. I watched the street lights flash on the water and watched a few bugs fly around. It was pretty comfortable and I was able to clear my mind. I was just about to head back home, but I heard two voices. 


	9. Eight

Chapter 8:  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" A manly voice asked.  
  
"Why? You aren't that stupid." A female said, walking closer to him.  
  
I was able to see behind the girl and watched the two behind some bushes. I knew it wasn't nice to listen to people's conversations, but something pulled me to them.  
  
I couldn't see the girl because her back was to me. I watched her grab the man and kissed him, pulling his hands down so they were touching her butt. It looked like the man was trying to touch her more or he was trying to get away. Either way his head turned slightly and I was able to see his face.  
  
"KILEY?" I yelled, felling stupid for showing myself.  
  
He looked at me shocked and tried to say something. I stared at him for a second then ran away. In the back of my head I was beating myself up for not looking at the girl, but I was so upset I didn't care. It was amazing that I just read about him cheating on me and then catching him with a girl the same night I read it.  
  
"Momo, come back. Please, Momo... let me talk." Kiley called after me.  
  
I stopped, slightly interested in what he had to say.  
  
"What do you want to say? What does your little perverted mind have to say?" I yelled, shocked to feel tears sliding down my face.  
  
"I want to tell you I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Sorry? Why should you be sorry? I'm just a girl with no memories of who I was and you're telling me sorry. It's not like I have feelings for you or anything. I'm just here and it doesn't matter what you do." I lied, crying more.  
  
Kiley walked over to me and rubbed the tears from my face. "You aren't just a girl without a memory. You are someone who I care about, more than you know." he said holding my face.  
  
I stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. Something in my mind was telling me to say something.  
  
"Kil-kun, I-"  
  
"Angel, I would never hurt you." he said letting me go and began to walk away.  
  
I slowly started to panic. I didn't want him to leave me so I yelled whatever came to my mind. "I remember how you got me in trouble with the water gun. I also remember taking you to the toy and manga store on our first date. You were so shy when you asked me if love was to fast and everything."  
  
When I stopped speaking he was standing in front of me again.  
  
"Did you get your memories back?" he whispered.  
  
"No, I found my old diary," I sighed, glad to have him near me again.  
  
"So you know about what happened? Why we aren't together?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I still don't understand everything, but I wish I could. I think I might not get them back ever...so I-I-"  
  
"You're wearing the necklace," he interrupted, putting his hands on a chain I was wearing.  
  
"I forgot I had it on. I wore it to that party we went to a few weeks ago. I guess you might want it back." I said, about to take it off.  
  
His hand grabbed mine and an odd look came across his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, don't think I'm a pervert," he said, pulling me to him. Our lips touched and he pulled me into a loving kiss.  
  
I was shock at first, but surprisingly I returned the kiss with as much passion I could offer.  
  
Kiley and I kissed for sometime but I suddenly stopped responding. He pulled away form me and gave me a confused look.  
  
"Kiley, why did you kiss that girl?"  
  
"I've been trying to te-"  
  
"It's like it's all going to happen again," a voice, laughed behind us.  
  
Kiley and I turned around and meet eyes with the two people we least expected to see.  
  
"Eric, Kevin? Why are you here?" Kiley asked, moving in front of me.  
  
"We are only here to get what's ours." Kevin smirked.  
  
"What would that be?" Kiley asked.  
  
"Momo, of course, can't have the little lady getting back her memories." Eric said, pulling out a gun.  
  
Kiley and I gasped in surprise and Eric smirked.  
  
"Now give us the girl." Kevin yelled.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first." Kiley yelled.  
  
I looked at Kiley surprised. I didn't think he would say something like that. It was flattering, but I didn't want him to get hurt over me.  
  
"Want to join your brother fast I see." Eric laughed.  
  
"You bastard," Kiley yelled, running towards them.  
  
There was a loud bang and Kiley stopped.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.  
  
"It's not why WE are doing this. It's more like a WHO is doing this?" Kevin smiled.  
  
"You're crazy, what do you want from me?"  
  
"We don't want anything... it's who wants it." Eric said.  
  
"Come with us or we'll kill Kiley. Easy isn't it?" Eric said as Kevin held the gun to Kiley's head.  
  
"Momo, don't go." Kiley pleaded.  
  
"Come or watch him die," Kevin and Eric taunted.  
  
I nodded my head and walked towards them. Kevin grabbed me right away and started to pull me away.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill her on the spot." Eric smiled, walking off.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
okay, don't be mad! I left off at another cliffhanger. BWAHAHA, but at least I updated right? I promise you guys I won't take as long next time. Please review and the next chapter might magically be fast. 


	10. nine

Chapter 9:  
  
"Momo, I'm sorry." That was all that went through Kiley's mind. "Why couldn't I do anything to stop what was happening?" he whispered, taking another drink from a brown bottle.  
  
It has been about 2 hours since Momo was taken from him. The only thing he could think of was to drink. Drink away his pain... sorrows... life.  
  
Kiley was about to take another sip when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hmm, hello?" Kiley mumbled.  
  
"Kiley? This is Momo's mother. I was wonder if you seen her at all. She went out for a walk a couple of hours ago and I'm beginning to get worried."  
  
"Uh, yeah, she's here with me right now."  
  
"With you?" Her mother yelled.  
  
"N-No not with me... but she's at my house. She's helping my little sister with some homework." He lied.  
  
"At this time? Tell her she better get her ass in this door as soon as possible. I tell you, she thinks she can just do anything these days. Makes you wonder if she's just kidding about losing her memories."  
  
Kiley was able to give a fake chuckle and hung up. He was about to take another drink when a thought came to his mind.  
  
"It's not why WE are doing this. It's more like a WHO is doing this?" Kiley whispered, repeating Kevin's words.  
  
He jumped up from his seat as a sudden thought hit him. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go," Momo yelled, kicking her feet towards Kevin and Eric.  
  
Eric laughed and Kevin grabbed one of legs, giving it a tight squeeze. "Calm down, Mo. We aren't gonna do anything to you... yet."  
  
Momo glared at them and kicked her legs out again. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?"  
  
Eric laughed and put a hand on Momo's face. He brushed away a few strains of her purple hair and ran his fingers down her cheek. "You were so cute with blonde hair. It's a shame you had to change it for a lie,"  
  
"A lie? What are you talking about?" Momo asked.  
  
Before neither of the boys could answer, loud footsteps echoed somewhere in the room. Momo's heart launch with happiness and she began screaming for help. When she looked back at the door shock completely stopped her heart.  
  
"Sae? What are you doing here? Please help me," Momo screamed.  
  
Sae gave her a disgusted look and laughed. "You really are the slow one Momo. I thought you would have figured it out by now."  
  
"Are you telling me, you were the one who set this up?" Momo cried.  
  
"Yes," Sae smiled, pushing Eric and Kevin out her way.  
  
"You had Toji killed as well, didn't you?"  
  
"I did it so I could get rid of you. Who would have thought he would have ended up getting killed. It's a shame really," she laughed.  
  
"Why the hell would you do something like this? I thought we were best friends, Sae. How could you do something like this to me and to Kiley?"  
  
"Kiley? Kiley doesn't understand anything. That fool knew I was in love with him from the start and he did nothing but push me away. I always knew you would somehow get in my way and that's when I realized I had to get ride of you. If you weren't in the picture, Kiley would have been all for me."  
  
"So you are in love with Kiley? Why didn't you tell me? I still don't understand any of this. Why did Toji have to die?"  
  
"Toji was a fool who wouldn't stay out of my business. He knew what I was up too and so he tried to stop me. He was causing problems for all of us. He figured that if you stayed in love with Kiley, you would get hurt. So he used all the power he had and tried to make you fall in love with him. But, Kiley was still hung up on you and he wouldn't come to me. Even when I kissed him the day you guys broke up."  
  
"You were the girl who kissed him?" Momo gasped.  
  
Sae laughed out loud, "Yes! It was me, Momo."  
  
Momo looked at the ground as a smile smirk covered her face. Sae noticed and slapped her in anger. "What the hell are you smiling at?"  
  
Momo looked at her and laughed out, "You are pathetic, Sae. You have always been pathetic. You wasted your time completely. Did you really think Kiley would want you? You are a disgusting good for nothing. A man with sense wouldn't even want you."  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Sae screamed. She grabbed a gun from a nearby table and aimed it at her head. "If I'm such a good for nothing... why are you the one tied up?"  
  
"I'm tied up because I'm not the pathetic one. I am nothing but a victim to a sicko's game."  
  
"Sicko? You haven't seen that part yet." Sae pressed the gun against Momo's head. She closed her eyes smiling as a clicking sound took the air.  
  
"I don't that's such a good idea. Someone might get hurt with that." A male voice called behind Sae.  
  
Sae turned around and gasped as Kiley stood in the door way. "And... if you shot off that gun... I might have to set this one off or maybe even this one." Kiley smiled, holding two guns in his hand. "I have to represent that brother of mine some way. I wouldn't want to have all the glory of revenge... that wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Kiley, you have to get out of here!" Momo yelled.  
  
"And miss the party? Don't worry babe... I have everything under control."  
  
"That's what you think..." Sae smiled, snapping her fingers.  
  
Eric and Kevin jumped at Kiley, who was too shocked to move. The two men crushed him under their weight and Momo screamed in shock. She kicked her foot out at Sae, who dropped the gun she was holding. Kevin, who was on top of the Kiley crushing pile, got up and ran over to Sae.  
  
"Get the gun, stupid." She spat.  
  
Kevin picked up the gun and aimed it at Momo. He smiled as he pulled the trigger and a shot fired the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! It's been awhile since I updated this story. The good new is that I'm not grounded anymore. ^^... so yeah! Sorry if the grammar and stuff is really bad... I typed this chapter really fast because I want to finish up some of my stories.... I want to start on writing my own original fics, ya know? Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	11. ten

"HOLY HELL!" Kiley yelled as he dropped the gun.  
  
Kevin's eyes turned on him and a smile spread across his face. "Who would have thought?" he whispered as he fell to the ground.  
  
Momo screamed and stepped away from the body. Her eyes nervously started at Kiley as complete shock covered his face. During all the commotion, he was able to push Eric off of him, grab the other gun, and kill Kevin before he killed Momo. He wasn't exactly planning on killing him, but at least he saved Momo in the end. "KILEY!" Momo screamed, just as Eric jumped on Kiley's back.  
  
Kiley swore in frustration as the two men began fighting. Sae smiled devilishly as she picked up Kiley's dropped gun and walked towards an unknowing Momo. "You're really a bitch you know that? You bring trouble even when you have no memory of anything. I can't stand you."  
  
"What are you talking about? I trusted you, Sae."  
  
Sae smiled and aimed the gun at Momo, "That was your first mistake."  
  
Momo ducked as Sae fired the gun. Momo yelled in pain as the bullet barley missed her shoulder. Sae clumsily aimed the gun again, but Momo tackled her first. Sae took a punch to the face and finally to the nose. Momo was about to punch her again, but Kevin knocked her off. Momo was thrown off of Sae and caught sight of an unconscious Kiley 100 meters away.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Momo thought, as Kevin helped Sae off the ground. Blood covered the girls face as she handed Kevin the gun. "Kill the bitch... then kill the boy. I can't stand either of them." Sae ordered.  
  
Kevin nodded and smirked at Momo. "It's a shame... you are really cute." He complemented.  
  
Momo's eyes filled with tears as she dorkaly threw one of her shoes at Kevin. Amazingly, the shoe hit the gun as he was firing and aimed the tip at the ceiling. The bullet made a shot at a metal pipe, making it fall and hit Kevin on the head. The man was out in seconds and Momo stared dumbfounded.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sae asked as she looked at Kevin's motionless body.  
  
Momo stood up and quickly grabbed the pipe, just as Sae noticed her sudden movements. She aimed the tip at Sae's head and took a mighty and powerful swing. The tip knocked Sae to the ground, but the pipe flew out of Momo's hands. The other end of the pipe knocked her in the head, as she hit the floor in a hard crash. She felt dizziness and a little bit of nausea as her mind went completely blank.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Okay, sorry for the long delay. But, I couldn't think of anything to write. Sorry, it's sooooooo short... but the next chapter I write is the ending. We will find out who died, who didn't die, who's hurt, and who will be a completely different person. REVIEWS are always welcomed and wanted. THANKS! 


	12. eleven

Okay, I have my reasons for not updating in FOREVER... I had the biggest writers block ever. OMG, It was soooooo bad, I couldn't think of anything for any of my fics. I'm sorry. Soooooooo, to make it up to you, I made the last chapter long. I hope you enjoyed this fic and will continue to read my work. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME FOREVER.

!!

"Momo, are you okay?" Toji asked rubbing the girl's head.

Momo laughed and nodded, "I didn't think I'll ever have a chance to see you again."

Toji smiled, "I know and it's nice," Toji rubbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Momo stared at him and chuckled. "You died so I wouldn't get hurt; but I ended up dying anyway. I think it's pretty silly to tell you the truth."

Toji gave her a confused look, "Who said you died?"

"Huh?" Momo asked as Toji's face began fading in front of her. "Wait! Toji come back."

He shook his head and smiled, "I just wanted to say good-bye."

Understanding, Momo nodded her head, "I'm sorry about everything Toji. I really am sorry." Toji smiled again and Momo was forced back into reality. When Momo opened her eyes, it felt like she was hit in the head with a brick. Every memory she ever had knocked back at her with full force. She gasped and felt warm arms grab onto her. When she opened her eyes again a sigh escaped her lips.

"About time you woke up."

Momo smiled ad Kiley leaned over her. He had a few bandages around his face and arms, but overall he was okay. He leaned closer and rubbed a finger across the bandage on her face. Momo quickly touched were he was touching and noticed it felt a bit damp. She also took note of the wrap around her left shoulder where the bullet slightly brushed her. She felt tears in her eyes and Kiley protectively held her. "I'm sorry this happened, Momo." He whispered.

"It's okay, Kiley. There wasn't anything you could do about it. As long as we are alive."

Kiley pulled away and sighed, "That bastard Kevin is in bad shape and the doctors aren't sure he'll live. I got him pretty bad when I shot him. I spoke to some cops and they said if he does die, I won't face any charges because it was out of self defense."

"What about Sae and Eric?" Momo spat.

"Eric is unconscious at the moment. It seems that pipe hit in pretty hard in the head. However, Sae has..." Kiley laughed and shook his head, "Sae lost her memories completely. When you swung that pipe at her, you did it with so much force; you knocked everything out of her head. She doesn't remember her name, birth date, year, nothing. It's pretty entertaining to tell you the truth."

Momo nodded her head, "I recovered my memories by the way." Kiley helped Momo out of the bed and smiled when she gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad you got your memories back, Momo. I really am."

"Kiley..." she whispered. "I... I'm sorry about being a pain in the ass."

He shook his head, "It's okay. It was sort of fun. I like it when you play hard to get."

Momo laughed pulling away from him. "I want to see Eric and Sae. There are a few things I would like to straighten out. I'll be right back."

Kiley nodded his head and sat on Momo's bed. "I'll be here when you return."

* * *

"Momo? Momo!?" Sae called as the tan woman entered the room.

"You remember who I am, Sae?"

Sae nodded her head, "I remember you are my best friend."

Momo laughed, "Yeah right. Cut the crap and tell me why the hell you did everything you did to me?"

Sae looked baffled as Momo grabbed her by her hospital gown, "You could have done anything to me, ANYTHING! But you deicide you wanted to kill me? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you some kind of psycho?"

Tears build in Sae's eyes and she pulled at the bed covers, "Momo, why are you yelling at me? Aren't I your friend? I don't remember anything but your face and name. Whatever I did... I am sorry. Just please don't be mad at me. I need you as a friend to help me receive my memories. The good memories of us."

Momo spat, "I would never help you, Sae. Even if you don't remember what you did to me. I will never forgive you."

Momo pulled herself off the bed and walked towards the door. "I had the feeling you were a stuck up bitch." She heard Sae mumble under her breath. Momo walked back towards her sent a full force punch to her face. Sae's hands tried to cover up the blood the fell from her lips and Momo smiled, "Keep the bitch comments to yourself or I'll show you how a bitch really acts."

Satisfied, Momo left Sae's room without a second glance. "One down... one to go."

* * *

It took a massive amount of self-control not to laugh when Momo saw the condition Eric was in. His face was almost a giant burse and his eyes looked like two giant swollen donuts. Momo pulled a chair beside his bed and smirked, "Why did you become such an asshole? It didn't get you anywhere, did it Eric?"

To her surprise, Eric's swollen eyes opened and he smirked, "So you are alive?"

"Alive as ever." Momo said moving away from him. "It's a shame you didn't lose your memories like your buddy Sae. I love the fact she only has memories of me. The person she hated more than anything in the world. Satisfying, don't you think?"

Eric nodded his head, "Would you mind getting me something to drink? My throat is burning."

Momo glared, "Are you serious?"

"Come on, don't dwell on the past. It isn't like I asked you to marry me."

"Don't dwell on the past?" Momo mumbled pouring a cup of water. "You only tried to kill me. Why would I dwell on something like that?"

She returned to his bed and "accidentally" spilled a bit of water on his covers. Eric yelled in anger and sat up. "You think you could hold a napkin under my mouth. Ever since you hit me in the face with a pipe, I haven't been able to drink correctly."

Momo rolled her eyes again and leaned towards him, "I don't know why I'm doing this. It must be the good nature in me."

"That or the stupid nature in you." Eric laughed, throwing a plastic bag over Momo's face. He held the back of the bag tight against her and Momo struggled in fear. "I thought you wouldn't be dumb enough to come close to me, Momo. I tried killing you god sakes. It's amazing what a gift bag can do for someone." He laughed, pulling her head back into the air.

Momo struggled against him and felt her air supply cut shorter and shorter. "God, will I die like this? How could I have been so stupid?" She thought as her mind began to go hazy.

A sudden force of air filled Momo's lungs and she stumbled onto the floor. Everything around her seemed to be a dizzy mess, but the panic she had before was still there. She moved herself into a corner afraid Eric would get up and attack her once more.

"Relax, he won't put a finger on you again." A deep familiar voice promised.

"Kiley?" Momo coughed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

His warm arms wrapped around her body and a gentle kiss landed on her head, "I should have never left you alone."

Momo sniffed and gasped a little, "What about Eric?"

Kiley pointed towards him, "I only knocked him out and called for help. Don't worry... he won't bother you again."

Momo sighed and felt the hot tears roll down her face, "Why was I so stupid?" she asked.

"It's not your fault. You were just being Momo. Always the one to help people... even if they piss you off to no end."'

Momo chuckled lightly and pulled Kiley's face towards her. "Thank you for everything." She whispered brushing her lips across his. Kiley blushed and smirked, "I guess that mean we are together?"

Before Momo could answer, a person clearing their throat snapped the two out of their romance. A tall dark skin cop stood beside Eric's bed and pointed at the two. "This isn't the time guys. You need to go out to the hall and answer a few questions. I promise you, this guy won't be bothering you anymore." The cop smiled as Eric's unconscious head bobbled back and fourth.

* * *

"Okay, THREE... TWO... ONE!" a flash blinded Momo as she stumbled into Kiley's arms. Momo's mother laughed lovingly and waved the camera around.

"One more picture and I swear I'm done." She smiled, flashing at least three more times.

"Mom, stop with the pictures. We can finish off the film tonight." Momo moaned.

"I know, but my baby is graduating. You've been through so much stuff. It's hard for me to grasp it all."

Kiley kissed Momo lightly, "Don't worry. I'll be looking out for your daughter. After all, we are going to the same college."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Her mother joked, pulling Kiley into a hug. "You two better be good. I know its graduation night, but keep the parting on a safe level."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Come on, we want to make sure you get a seat near Kiley's family." Momo said, dragging her mother towards the graduation seating. Kiley followed slowly behind her, but a mess of dark hair distracted him. He turned slightly and saw Sae in a far corner with her parents. Her stomach was slightly rounded and her skin was pale. "Gone off and got herself knocked up. It's a shame she won't be graduating with us this year." Kiley whispered as Momo leaned on his back.

"Talking about Sae?" she questioned.

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "We aren't gonna let that ruin our day. We put all of that behind us... and together we will move on."

Momo blushed and pulled Kiley into a kiss, "You're right, Kiley. Everything is behind us."

The two locked arms and began running as the first announcement for graduation filled the air. Momo took another look back and saw Sae's dark eyes on her. Momo had the filling everything wasn't going to be so easy, but she smiled and continued running.

End

* * *

HEY, I FINALLY FINISHED! Hey, as I was writing the ending, I thought of a squeal. But I don't think I should start that now. I need to finish off the rest of my fics. My apologies again for taking forever...but I couldn't think of anything. I'm SORRY! (Will you forgive with a review?) A review would be really really nice. Besides, I need you guys to tell me if I should make a short squeal after I finish off my other fics.

Well thanks again everyone! And keep on reading Fanfics! 3


End file.
